


Have It My Way

by saekokato



Category: Bandom: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekokato/pseuds/saekokato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob and Brian haven't seen each other in a while, and Bob has a little pay back in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have It My Way

When Brian asked him if he'd had any plans for their first evening together in about six months, Bob hadn't actually thought that they'd just end up on the couch making out like a couple of horny teenagers. Not that Bob is going to complain. He knew that they'd get to this at some point in the week. Now he has Brian all wrecked underneath him, and, as an added bonus, Bob gets to feel like he's not wasting time.

Bob doesn't believe in wasting time - his or anyone else's. When he has Brian sprawled across his couch with his lips kiss-bruised, shirt MIA, with his pants open and dragged down his hips? Yeah. That isn't going to be when Bob starts wasting time. Meaning Bob has a perfectly good reason to sit back on his heels, straddling Brian's thighs - Bob likes to watch Brian and he doesn't get the chance all that often.

Brian raises an eyebrow at Bob. He doesn't say anything, just keeps his eyes on Bob as he stretches his hands over his head and arches his back. His eyes darken and there's the beginning of a smirk on his lips as he watches Bob follow the movements.

When Bob doesn't say anything, Brian takes one hand and trails it down his body. He starts at his neck and stops just over the bulge in his boxers, with a quick detour to his nipples. "Like what you see?" He presses down and arches into the contact. The movement drags his boxers down another inch, revealing all of his happy trail and the sharp V of his hips.

Bob hums and shifts back a little more, settling himself more comfortably on Brian's thighs. "Take your dick out," Bob orders. His eyes don't stray from Brian's. "I want to see you jack off."

Brian draws in a sharp breath, but reaches down with both hands to push his boxers and pants as far down his thighs as he can. He puts one hand back over his head, grabbing the couch arm while he wraps the other around his dick. "Like this?" he asks. Bob can tell he's trying for teasing, but his voice is too tight, raspy.

He starts at the base of his cock and drags his hand up slowly, then sliding his palm over the head quickly to capture the liquid pearling there before dragging back to the base, slowly, slowly. He's biting his lips, trying to stop his sounds in his throat, but the moans and grunts sound that much sweeter forced out through both teeth and lips.

Brian's never been good at staying quiet; just another thing Bob loves about fucking him.

"Yeah," Bob says. His eyes flicker between Brian's face and his hand. "This is how you do it when we're on the phone, isn't it? Teasing yourself when you think I won't notice? Here's a little secret, Brian - I always notice."

Brian blinks and bites off a moan. A blush flares across his cheeks, spreading quickly down his throat and chest. His hand speeds up a little, hand twisting harder over the head on the next pass. He doesn't bite off his next gasping moan when Bob slaps his hip and orders him to slow down.

"This isn't some sort of marathon, Brian," Bob says. His grin goes a little wicked when Brian slows down again, whining at the back of his throat. "You thought I wouldn't notice you jacking off in my ear? That you decided to keep it to yourself? That's pretty selfish, Brian, and it hurt my feelings."

Brian snorts. "Poor baby, you want me to kiss it better?" His back arches again with his down stroke, and he's watching Bob through his eyelashes.

Bob reaches down, taking care not to touch Brian's cock, and pinches his nipple, tugging hard enough to arch Brian into the movement. "Nuh-uh, Brian, only good boys get rewards. You haven't been a good boy." He lets go of Brian's nipple only to give the other the same treatment.

"You want me to make it up to you?" Brian wiggles a little under Bob, not enough to make it seem like he wants to get away, but enough to make Bob's tugging on his nipple just that much sharper. Bob knows Brian is in the mood to be slapped around a little, dominated like Bob is the only person who does it right for him. And that's why the two of them work so well together: Brian wants to be dominated, to have his needs taken care of, and Bob wants to have someone to take care of, to dominate.

But Bob is doing this on his terms, not Brian's.

Bob sits back again, letting go of Brian's nipple despite, or because of, the way Brian whines in protest. Brian has such a pretty whine. Bob slaps Brian's hip again, both in warning and also because it makes Brian whine again. "Nuh-uh, Brian, you aren't calling the shots right now. I want to watch you jack off, you're gonna jack off for me. I've had to listen to it enough times and now I want to see it."

Brian closes his eyes. He turns his head and presses it against his arm. "Ungh," he moans, and squeezes the base of his cock for a long minute. He's twitching under Bob, and Bob knows that he's close. Too bad Bob isn't ready for this to be over just yet.

"Brian," Bob says. Brian takes a deep breath, two, then turns his head enough so he can use both eyes to look at him. Bob doesn't say anything, but he does raise an eyebrow. There's something hypnotizing about the way Brian's adam's apple moves when he swallows.

Brian watches Bob for a long moment, then swallows again. His hand starts moving again, and now Brian isn't trying to hold back his sounds. He just let's go, eyes locked on Bob's, hand still moving slowly. So slowly.

"Good boy," Bob says. He rubs his hand over Brian's hipbone, grinning at the gasp the touch garners.

Brian's panting now, strung tight between where Bob's body is pinning him to the couch and where the hand over his head is clenching the cushion beneath his head. His eyes are half lidded, there's a flush riding high over his cheeks, and his tongue is flicking out over his lips every time his palm rubs over the head of his cock.

Bob waits until Brian's panting starts to sound more like a whine, until Brian would probably start begging if he was any less stubborn than he actually is, and then he tells Brian to speed up. Brian does with a groan, his head tipping backwards and his breath catching on a moan halfway out of his throat. The moan becomes a pleading "Bob" as Brian's head turns back into his upraised arm. But he doesn't push the pace, only moving his hand a fraction faster than before. His hips twitch, like he's holding back from thrusting into his hand, waiting for Bob's permission.

If Bob gives him permission. They've done this a few times over the years, and Bob hasn't always given Brian want he'd wanted. Brian's certainly never walked away unsatisfied but there are times when Bob is certain that what Brian wants doesn't exactly coincide with what Brian needs. Taking care of Brian's needs are first and foremost in Bob's desires.

Fuck, there is nothing Bob loves more than working Brian over, driving him to new heights, then guiding him back down. Bob will end up so focused on Brian that the needs of his own body are purely secondary.

Besides, it's fun to watch, to listen to Brian pleading. And Brian might never admit to it aloud, but he loves it, too.

"I bet this is exactly what you were fantasizing about when you called me in San Jose," Bob says. "You said my name exactly like that, all breathless and shit, and I just about had a coronary. I was hanging out with Ricky, the new tech? The twelve year old? Yeah, can't say I appreciated the timing, Brian." He runs his nails slowly across the top of Brian's thigh, smirking when Brian jerks under him.

Brian presses his face hard against his arm and groans. Bob lets him hide his face there for a minute as a reward for him keeping his hand moving at the same pace. But he doesn't stop talking. "Ricky still hasn't stopped blushing around me - I think he's got some sort of crush. But I don't care about Ricky, do I?"

Brian makes a sound some where between a groan and a laugh. "I fucking hope not."

Bob chuckles. "Yeah, no. I'm not interested in twelve year olds, even if you are the same height as most of them."

Brian snorts and manages to turn his head enough to raise an eyebrow at Bob. It'd be a more effective look if Bob didn't know he was minutes from breaking down and asking for whatever Bob wanted. "Fuck off, Bryar, and fuck me."

Bob laughs as he reaches down and grabs Brian's hand, forcing him to just hold his cock. Bob squeezes his hand rhythmically, forcing Brian's hand to pass the movement onto his cock, and Bob leans down, his free hand on Brian's shoulder, to whisper in Brian's ear, "Only if you're very unlucky, Brian." He pulls back as he's saying it so he doesn't miss Brian's reaction.

Brian chokes and his hips twitch hard under Bob. His eyes are wide on Bob's face as the implication of Bob's words sink in, and Bob's name tumbles freely from his lips, jumbled together like a kid's tongue twister, "Bobbobbobbob..."

Bob rubs his thumb over Brian's collarbone and waits for the words to come to a halt. When Bob's name trails off into a whine, Bob pulls Brian's hand from his cock and pulls it up over his head to join his other, pinned there by the hand that had been on his shoulder. Bob trails the very tips of his fingers up and down Brian's arms until, "Bob, _please_ ," tumbles from Brian's lips.

Then Bob takes Brian's cock in hand and pulls fast and hard, eyes riveted to the way Brian arches underneath him. Bob doesn't let up, he knows Brian is right on the edge, but he also knows Brian can hold out longer - that Brian will hold out until Bob gives him permission. And that permission will only come when Brian meets certain demands of Bob's.

Brian is shaking by the time he final gasps out, "Okay, okay! I can't, Bob, _please_. It's been too long, missed this, you, too much. I can't."

Bob lets go of Brian's wrists so he can cup Brian's face, make him look at Bob. "Can't what, Brian?"

Brian gasps and tries to pull his hips away from Bob's hand, but he can't move far and Bob just follows. "Bob, please, I'm gonna come. Can't stop, pleasepleaseplease!"

"Did I tell you not to come?" As he asks, the hand on Brian's cock tightens and Bob twists his wrist at the top of the stroke, rubbing hard over the head of Brian's cock. "No, I didn't. Come, Brian."

Brian lets out a noise that charitably could be called a keen as his back arches hard, and he comes all over Bob's hand. Bob keeps pulling through the aftershocks, lightening the pressure to something more like a thorough petting. Brian tries to pull away again when his cock becomes too sensitive but there is no where for him to go.

"Good boy," Bob says when Brian accepts the petting with only a harsh whine. Brian's still breathing hard, mouth open to suck in all the oxygen he can, but Bob can still see the smile tugging at Brian's lips as he presses his face into the hand Bob still has on his face. "You want to know what your reward is?"

Brian tilts his head until he can mouth at Bob's thumb, his tongue coming out to lick along it's length. His hips are already moving against Bob's hand, into his rhythm.

Bob would be impressed by Brian's recovery time except he knows a good deal about Brian's kinks. And the extra sensitive skin of his cock sending little shivers of pleasure, almost pain, through his body every time Bob's hand moves is definitely one of those. Bob leans down again, not caring about the mess between them - he needs to do laundry anyway - and kisses Brian.

Brian wraps a hand around the back of Bob's neck, not pulling or directing, but holding on. The thought makes Bob smile against Brian's mouth, and he pulls away with one last lick to the length of Brian's bottom lip.

"Taste good," Brian mumbles on a sigh. His eyes are closed and the fingers at Bob's neck are sliding through the longer hair there. Bob barely has to touch his fingers to Brian's cheek to have his head tilting to the side.

Bob drags his lips across the five o'clock shadow on Brian's jaw, then down his neck. When he reaches the Riot Man tattoo, Bob bites down, quick and sharp. Brian groans and he arches into the pain. His fingers tightening in Bob's hair like he wants to pull Bob closer, but they loosen just as quickly.

"This my reward?" Brian gasps as Bob moves an inch to the left and bites down again. "Feels good."

Bob chuckles. He moves up to Brian's ear with a series of sharp nips and tugs hard at the lobe just to hear Brian moan. Then he kisses him again, hard and with a lot of teeth, Brian's fingers tangling in his hair as he tries to hold on.

By the time Bob pulls away, Brian is starting to get hard and he's whining in the back of his throat. Bob sits up again, letting go of Brian's cock and deliberately wiping his hand clean on Brian's jeans while Brian's hand falls from Bob's hair to his own chest. Brian manages to muster up a glare at the further destruction of his jeans, and Bob grins back at him.

"I know you have at least another six pairs cleaned, pressed, and hanging in your closet, Brian, don't even front," Bob tells him.

Brian rolls his eyes. "That's not the point, Bob. These are my favorite jeans, and you love my ass in them."

Bob runs a finger along Brian's jawline and down his throat over his adam's apple. "Yeah, it's true - your ass looks great in them. But they look even better filthy with your come and crumpled on the floor. Especially when you're on your knees next to them, sucking on my cock."   
Bob feels Brian gasp more than he hears it, and his grin turns wicked. "But that's not happening right now."

"You don't want me to suck your cock?" Brian asks. He raises a eyebrow and deliberately licks his lips. Of course Bob wants Brian to suck his cock. Brian's mouth is something Bob dreams about when they're apart. But right now? Bob has other, more pressing interests.

Bob smacks his hip, and Brian's eyes close while his lips fall open. They haven't really fooled around with spanking in a while. Bob'll need to keep that in mind for later - they have all week to themselves, after all. "Brian, if it wasn't illegal, and if we didn't need to sleep every once in a while, I'd keep you permanently on your knees. But that isn't your reward."

"No?" Brian asks. Bob understands his confusion - Brian sucking Bob's cock is a favorite activity for both of them. But Bob just climbs up off of Brian's lap, pulling his boxers and pants all the way off as he goes, and then pushes Brian up so he's leaning against the arm of the couch with one foot pressed against the floor. Brian lets out another whine when Bob settles himself between Brian's legs and sucks his cock into his mouth.

Brian isn't the only one to miss sucking cock. And Bob loves Brian's cock - thick and a little shorter than Bob's with a sharp tangy taste that Bob cannot get enough of.

Brian's hands flutter through the air for a minute before Brian manages to settle them, one on Bob's shoulder, the other clutching the back of the couch. He's making sounds in the back of his throat again, sounds that turn high-pitched when Bob swallows around the head of his cock. "Bob!"

Bob hums happily and pulls back to the head so Brian can see him grin when Brian groans. Brian's eyes are glued on Bob's mouth, fluttering shut when Bob does something he really likes - the hint of teeth as he slides down to the base, the flicker of his tongue against the slit when he pulls back to the head - then back open again seconds later, like he doesn't want to miss anything.   
Bob likes having Brian's eyes on him when he does this, knowing that Brian could be hit over the head with a sledgehammer when Bob has his cock in his mouth but Brian wouldn't even notice it. It makes Brian's gasps and whines that much sweeter when Bob closes his own eyes to better focus on the taste and smell of Brian under, inside of him.

It also makes it easier to know when to pull back, just before Brian starts begging. Bob might like to dominate Brian, might love hearing Brian beg for him, but Bob doesn't like having to tell Brian no. He'll give in more often than not, and usually that wouldn't be too much of a problem - Bob is good at thinking up plans on the fly - but this time Bob is pretty much set on Brian sucking him off until Bob comes, and then Brian fucking Bob until they both see stars.

(Not that that first part will take very long. Bob can hold off for as long as he puts his mind to it, but once Brian has a mouth or hand on him or a cock in him, Bob has to fight just to hold on for longer than three seconds.)

Brian clutches at Bob's shirt when Bob pulls off, whining in protest, but he doesn't try to pull Bob back to his cock. Bob sits up and pulls the shirt off, tossing it to the floor next to Brian's jeans and boxers, and leans up to kiss Brian. Brian arches up against Bob's body, both arms coming up around Bob, trailing up and down Bob's back while Brian's tongue does its best to lick every morsel of his taste from Bob's mouth.

Bob pulls back after a minute, one hand in Brian's hair to keep Brian from chasing his lips, the other cupping the side of Brian's neck, thumb stroking over Brian's adam's apple. "Having fun?"

"Jesus fuck, Bob," Brian gasps. He's clinging to Bob's shoulders, face flushed dark, and he's arching his head into Bob's hands. "Can I suck you now? Please. I'll make it good, I promise."

A rush of want floods Bob's senses for a moment, and he presses his body down against Brian's, pinning him to the couch while Bob kisses him. Brian whines at the roughness of Bob's jeans against his bare cock, but otherwise he just strains against Bob, unable to actually thrust up against him.

Bob pulls off again when they're both panting, and jerks Brian's head to the side so he can bite down on Brian's neck again, hard enough that Brian shouts Bob's name. Bob sucks hard on the skin between his teeth and Brian is begging, pleading, "Please, let me suck your cock, Bob. I want it, want it so much. I swear I'll make it so good, please _please_ , Bob. I need your cock in my mouth, down my throat. I want you to use me, want it, I do. I do. _Please_."

His voice strangles off with a sharp whine when Bob puts his finger to his lips, looming over Brian. Bob's voice is rough when he growls, "Fuck, Brian, of course you'll make it good. You always do. Lucky for you, I want you on your knees, your mouth on my cock, sucking me like the good boy you are."

Brian closes his eyes as Bob talks, pressing his face hard against the hand Bob moved to his cheek. He's shaking with how hard he's straining to keep from thrusting against Bob's body. "Bob," he sobs out when he's called a good boy, and Bob knows that Brian is right at the edge, that just a little more of anything will send him over again.

Bob presses a quick kiss against Brian's temple and his thumb gently rubs over Brian's lips. "You are doing so good, Brian, waiting for permission. I know you want to come, that you're right there. So good to hold back like that, so good for me."

"Bob," Brian sobs out again. He opens his mouth to Bob's thumb, sucking on it gently when Bob presses it inside.

"I'm going to give you a decision, Brian," Bob tells him. "Because you've been so very good for me. Whatever you decide will not change the fact that I am proud of you, and I will not be angry with you. Do you understand?"

Brian pries his eyes open, and even though it obviously takes him a few seconds to focus on Bob, his understanding is clear when he nods at Bob. He sucks hard on Bob's thumb when Bob grins at him and says, "Good boy." Brian's eyes flutter shut again, but Brian opens them right away, focused on Bob and waiting.

Bob kisses his temple again. "Two choices: you can get yourself off right now or you can wait until after you suck me off, until you're fucking me. What ever you decide, you will be fucking me tonight, and you will make it good for both of us." Bob smiles again. "Want to know why, Brian?"

Brian's eyes are wide and his mouth has fallen open around Bob's thumb. He swallows hard, but nods.

Bob pulls his thumb away from Brian's lips and he kisses him, soft and sweet. "Because you always make it good."

Brian whimpers into the kiss. For a minute, only his lips move under Bob's. Bob knows why Brian is hesitating - Brian can get it up twice in a short period of time, especially when they haven't been together in a while, relatively easy. The third time is a rare occurrence, and that usually only happens if Bob takes a hand, or mouth, approach to it. And Brian knows that Bob won't be helping this time.

Bob pulls away slowly. "No pressure, Brian. We have all night."

Brian groans. "I'm sorry. I _can't_." Then his leg comes up from the floor to wrap around Bob's, and Bob shifts up and down enough that Brian can thrust up against Bob's stomach. Brian's head falls back as he thrusts, catching a whine in his throat. "Bob."

Bob grins down at him, ignoring the state of his own cock to just appreciate the sight, feel and sound of Brian underneath him. Brian is like a wild thing under him, hands clawing at Bob's shoulders, cock slick against Bob's stomach, and Bob can tell that Brian is still holding back. Not because Brian doesn't trust him, but because Brian has to be sure. It's a part of Brian's personality that Bob would never want to do without.

Bob leans down, and runs his tongue along Brian's collarbone. "Such a good boy, Brian. I love seeing you like this, so wanton, all for me. Come for me, Brian."

Brian shouts this time when he comes, body arched so hard against Bob that Bob is sure not a part of him is touching the couch arm. Bob helps with that by pulling Brian tightly against him, kissing Brian while the wet heat of his come spreads between them.

When Brian finally starts kissing Bob back, Bob pulls away to whisper, "So good." in Brian's ear before going back to devour his mouth with his own. Brian whines and kisses back as hard as he can, his hand slipping into Bob's hair and holding on tight.

Bob decides he can ignore his throbbing cock for a while longer. There is seriously something to this making out like teenagers on the couch. Besides, he'll have Brian later, and he always did prefer to fuck on a bed.


End file.
